Hufflepuff's Secret
by Mrs.GeorgeWeasleby
Summary: Justin is acting like a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Justin Finch-Fletchley was usually totally in control.

Having come from a very powerful family, he had an aura about him. One that gave off the impression if maturity and strength.

He always seemed calm, only once or twice in his younger years did that façade ever waver.

Now that he was older, he almost always seems relaxed and composed, no matter what he was really feeling.

The tall brunette was incredibly attractive. All the girls in Hufflepuff, and even some in Ravenclaw, were always lusting after him.

Yet, he never seemed to stay with one for very long.

Sure, he dated them. He dated lots of them.

Hannah Abbott for example. He dated her for a few months in their third year.

Then he dated her best friend, Susan Bones, for a month and a half last year.

He even caused a few problems on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team after he and Heidi Macavoy broke up in his fourth year, right before he and Susan got together.

Nobody ever understood why the relationships never lasted.

He and Hannah seemed made for each other, plus everyone knew she had been in love with him since the first night of their first year.

He was thinking about all his stupid, pointless relationships during charms, when Professor Flitwick called Blaise to the front of the class.

"Blaise," He said. "Can you demonstrate, for the class, how to do the Fullious spell?" Looking directly at the tall Slytherin boy, he raised his eyebrows to make it a question.

"If done correctly," The charms teacher continued, "Blaise should be able to turn this fern into a Christmas tree, that changes colour." He added with a little squeak at the end.

Justin didn't really see the point in paying attention.

_When would this stupid spell ever come in handy?!_

He pulled out his sketch book and started to draw.

He was sitting in the back of the class and kept glancing around; hoping nobody would see what he was drawing.

He saw Susan glancing back at him. When he caught her eye, she turned away and he saw her face light up, making her look like a cute little tomato.

_How great would it be if she were actually my type?_

Susan was a sweet girl; they got along great when they were together.

But there was just one little problem, a problem that he couldn't overlook.

And, to be honest, he was sick of lying to everyone, especially himself.

He was drawn out of his thoughts again as his Professor fell off his stack of books.

He glanced around, expecting to see that that idiot Goyle had blown something up.

But, no. The Professor fell, like always, out of excitement. Blaise, apparently, wasn't a total moron.

He had succeeded and the stupid fern was now a deep purple Christmas tree.

Blaise seemed to be looking around at his classmates, trying to catch somebody's eye.

Finally, his eyes settled on Justin. There was a look behind his was something that Justin couldn't quite put his finger on.

Maybe he was looking at Daphne, that slutty Slytherin girl in his year.

Daphne Greengrass was always seen with Theodore Nott, that pureblood git.

_I sure hope he's eyeing down that skank, not me. _

Daphne was sitting in front of him, but somehow he knew, he just _knew_, that Zabini was looking at him.

Those smothering black eyes were connected with his chocolate brown ones, after all.

_I told him! I told him that we had to keep it a secret. Otherwise, it'll all be ruined! That idiot!_

As soon as class was dismissed Justin practically ran out of the second floor classroom and all the way to the sixth floor to his Muggle Studies class.

Really he didn't _need _this class. After all, he is a muggle born.

**AN: **You might have already read this story seeing as my old account got hacked and I'm in the process of getting all of my old stories back up(and possibly improving them!) Like it? Hate it? Review it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin was totally out of breath by the time he made it to his Muggle Studies class.

He took his regular seat, next to that know-it-all Hermione Granger.

She stifled a giggle as he sat down.

"What?" He snapped.

"Oh, it's just," She seemed a little hesitant, but continued anyways "you look like a frustrated Peter Pan."

He started to laugh too.

She always knew how to make him laugh.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Would you like to share your joke with the rest of the class?" Professor Burbage asked in a sharp tone.

"Oh-well," Justin started, not really sure where he was going with this.

"We were talking about a muggle fairy tale, Professor" Hermione cut in.

"Oh! Oho!" The Professor's face lit up at the concept. "Class, how about we forget about today's lesson's and talk about fairytales?"

Justin and Hermione looked at each other curious as to if their teacher was being sarcastic or serious.

Turns out, the Professor was being completely serious.

With a quick spell from the teacher, all of the desks flew to the side of the classroom and a circle of insanely comfortable bean bag chairs were set up in a large circle.

"Well…?" the Professor said with a curious look towards Herrmione and Justin.

Because this class was so small, they only had a handful of students, about 16. None of them were Slytherins, but that didn't really shock anyone.

"Peter Pan is a character created by Scottish novelist and playwright J. M. Barrie…" Began Hermione.

Justin was paying close attention to Hermione as she was telling that classic tale of Peter Pan.

He noticed how her brown eyes lit up at the more magical parts and how they seemed to darken a shade or two when Captain Hook entered the story.

The one thing he took the most notice of wasn't the intensity she told the story with, or even the way she seemed to be acting it all out with her voice.

No, it was the far away longing that crossed her face when she mentioned Peter and Wendy falling in love.

_Is that what she wants? Love…_

The concept was sort of hard for Justin to grasp.

She seemed so in control. She wasn't one of those desperate girls that needed a guy to tell her how great she was, was she?

She was smart and pretty and obviously brave. I mean, being friends with the famous Harry Potter and his nitwit buddy, Ron Weasley, she had to be brave.

_I guess all girls need love. I wonder how desperate she really is…_

Justin decided to talk to her after class.

Maybe he could convince her to go on a walk, ditch her stupid friends.

That horrible Umbrigde woman might make it hard, though.

She was truly awful.

_I better pay attention to the story; it's getting to the good part. _

After class was dismissed, Justin waited right outside the door for Hermione.

She had stayed behind, _probably to suck up to Burbage_, Justin thought.

Sometimes she could be so…so….UNBEARABLE!

She was such a know-it-all, but a hot one.

"Hey! Granger! Wait up!" Justin called out as she rushed by him.

"Oh...wha-what?" she said seeming dazed.

"You ok?" He asked, he really was concerned now.

"I-I…" she started.

Then, right in the middle of the corridor she burst into tears.

Justin took two quick strides, closing the gap between them and pulled her into a close hug.

He held her tight until she had calmed down enough to tell him what was going on.

_Luck Umbridge didn't walk by the whole time I was holding Hermione._

_Woah. Since when did I think of her as Hermione, not Granger?_


End file.
